In many cases, compact, lightweight, and low-level-output base station devices for the personal handy-phone system (PHS) and the like are installed on electric poles, ceilings in train stations, or roofs of buildings. Further, in many cases, the base station devices are enclosed in a chassis to protect the base station devices from water such as rain and snow.
Patent Document 1 discloses a technique for a mobile telephone set having an Internet connecting function and an email sending and receiving function. The mobile telephone set includes means of one or more types for detecting an abnormal situation or an emergency situation, and receives and sends information on the detected abnormal situation or emergency situation. Patent Document 1: JP 2005-311995 A